


for breezy

by maureenbrown



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks for the being the gosh darn cutest person ever. Love you, Bree! :DDD</p>
            </blockquote>





	for breezy

**Author's Note:**

> Only, like, maybe five people will get this. So, if you by chance open this and you don't, I apologize.

Mako stalls in the horse stalls. 

Any other time she'd be laughing ridiculously at her own fabulous puns, but now is not the time. 

She can't fail like last time, god, that was so embarrassing. 

Screams enter over the intercom, alerting her of her mission. It's a girl, she quickly realizes, and she sighs helplessly. 

She ditches the horse, not wanting it to trample her again so other lame ass knight can save hers, and runs to the tower. 

x-x-x

Mako's glad she got a tough princess this time, because the one last time nearly died in ten seconds flat. 

She runs up the stairs, drawing her sword as her armor clanks, and she's tempted to rip it off. It's only slowing her down, but by the sound of it, there's more than one giant this time. Probably the gamekeepers trying to mess with her life because of last time. 

Finally, she reaches the top and kicks the door down. 

The palace is enormous, and her princess's room is too. It's wide and elegant, or at least it used to be. Now it's trashed, the tapestries and valuables strewn on the floor, smashed and broken. She starts to feel bad, but it was the fastest she could go without a horse. 

There's a cry from the other corner, and Mako curses at herself for spacing out. 

She nearly trips at what she sees. There are two giants, knocked out and face planted on the floor. 

Cries that should belong to a warrior ricochet off the walls, and Mako locates the voice. 

A girl a little taller than her with long, dark brown hair has her back to Mako. The tips are dyed a dark purple, and she has an ax in her hand. If she's a princess, Mako can't tell, because she's dressed ordinarily, but she can definitely fend for herself. 

She wears a big gray sweater that was comfy looking and reaches her thighs. Underneath it she has black skinny jeans and dark red vans, and Mako looks down, pouting at her heavy metal armor. She has a golden crown placed atop her head, and it's crooked, nearly falling into her line of vision as she shoves it up with her left hand. 

"Are you going to help me, or what?" She yells, snapping Mako out of her stupor. 

"Oh, yeah, sorry…" Mako could punch herself right now. She runs forward, nearly tripping over her boots, and steps forward. Mako's shoulder-to-shoulder with her princess, staring down the giant. 

The giant's already busted up quite a bit, and now that two warriors are there, he shakes his head and lumbers past them as quickly as possible. 

Mako watches it go, before breathing a sigh of relief. "Are there any more of those things?" She asks, anxious to get the helmet off. It's stuffy, and uncomfortable, not to mention heavy. Her neck kind of hurts. 

"No." The girl replies, so Mako goes ahead and yanks the helmet off her head and throws it to the floor. She gulps in air and rips off the rest of her armor, until she's in her usual uniform. It's skin-tight, but a lot more comfortable than the rusty torture suit. In fact, she kind of looks like someone in a marching band, but it doesn't really matter to her. 

The girl stares at her face, her eyebrows furrowed and expression unreadable and Mako's heart sinks low in her stomach. God, she must look like crap. What an awful first impression. If anything, her princess should be a knight, and their roles reversed. 

"What's your name?" The girl speaks up, and Mako pushes her hair out of her face, tying it up in a ponytail. It's covered with dirt, but other than that fine. 

"I'm Mako. Who're you?" She tries to not sound as abrasive as usual, since the other girl really is very cute. 

"Breezy." She says.

"Like the wind?" Mako cocks her head to the side, and the girl cracks a small smile. 

"Yes, like the wind." 

"Cool… Well, I'm sorry it took me so long." She walks over to the demolished steps leading up to who knows where and plunks herself down, patting next to her. 

Breezy sits down next to her, wringing her hands together. It's kind of chilly, even if she's wearing a warm jacket. "What was the hold up?" She asks. It's not accusingly, just a normal question. 

"The last mission I went on, I failed." Mako purses her lips, standing up and walking across the room. She grabs a blanket and sits back down, draping it around the two of them. "I got run over by my own horse." 

Breezy giggles, and it sounds like a fairy. Homely, too. It brings a grin to Mako's face. 

"Sorry, that's not really funny." She apologizes. 

"It wasn't at the time, but it is kinda dumb right now." Mako shrugs. "Nice ax work you got there." 

"I didn't really want to kill them, but, you know. It was either them or me." 

Mako nods. "You're smart. Unlike my last princess. And strong. I admire that." 

Breezy's cheeks go a little pink and she tugs at the blanket more. Mako scoots over so that their shoulders are touching, and Breezy looks up, eyebrow raised. 

"Body heat." Mako explains pathetically, with her crooked smile, upturned on the right more than the left. 

"Of course." The other girl replies, laughing, and not buying it. She slips her arm into Mako's and they sit there in a comfortable silence. 

"Thanks for saving me." She says after a while, and Mako scoffs. 

"You had it covered, Bree. I didn't do much." 

"Bree?" She asks skeptically. 

"Nicknames. It's either that or moon goddess." Mako muses. 

"Why moon goddess?" 

"The tapestries. They're all kinda jacked, though. Sorry 'bout that." 

"No need to apologize." 

More silence. 

"You want to go do something?" Breezy suggests. 

"Like what?" 

"Watch a movie, go on a picnic. It's only fair, since we're destined to be together, or whatever. I don't really know you." 

"A movie?" Mako's eyebrows knit together. "I've never seen one before." 

"What?" Breezy stands up and takes the blanket with her, nearly making the other crash down the steps and cry out from the cold. "We’re going to watch Disney movies immediately." 

"What's a Disney?" Mako asks, running after Breezy, curse her short legs, Bree's a lot faster. 

Mako sees the other girl throw her hands up in annoyance. "What type of thing were they running over there? Not watching movies, not knowing who Disney is…" She shakes her head as she trudges down the abandoned, wrecked hall. 

She turns abruptly to her right, causing Mako to smack into her, knocking them both to the ground. Breezy frowns up at Mako, and the other girl clambers off of her embarrassedly. 

"You're too fast…" She whines. 

"This is an emergency, Mako. I'll carry you if I must… But I don't have to, cause we're here." She opens the door and there are plush, couch seats the color of Breezy's shoes. 

"Are you going to sit?" Breezy pipes up, laughing a little. 

"You mean they're not for decoration?" Mako asks, turning to look at her. 

Breezy raises an eyebrow before dragging the knight onto the couch with her, their arms touching and a mass of blankets entangled in each other. 

The plot of the movie is absolutely adorable, a girl with the longest blonde hair Mako had ever seen was wooed by a handsome older guy. 

Breezy sniffles, paying rapt attention as the light fades out of Flynn's eyes, and Mako can't resist slipping her hand underneath the blanket and finding hers. 

Breezy looks thankful as she scoots impossibly closer. 

Time passes, and by the end of the fourth movie (which was about a lamp, a genie, and a thief), Mako's practically in Breezy's lap, the taller girl absentmindedly playing with her hair. 

When the credits roll after Aladdin and Jasmine fly off into the night, Breezy shifts to see Mako. "So, what'd you think?" 

"I think today was the best day ever." She responds quietly. 

Breezy's expression lights up and she leans forward, kissing Mako sweetly on the forehead. Then, she leans back, taking Mako with her and dozes off on the couch. 

Mako reaches up and brushes her fingertips against her forehead, a bright smile on her face before she cuddles into Breezy and falls asleep instantly.


End file.
